


Adgaentad

by naasad



Series: Tale of the Keepers [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: The night-time rituals of the Royal Family of Mirkwood.





	Adgaentad

"It's your turn to tuck in the boys," Eowyn reminded Legolas playfully.

"You don't have to rub it in," Legolas moaned, getting up from his seat by the fireplace.

"Just don't instigate an all-room pillow fight again, and you should be fine."

"Yeah, should be." Legolas dragged himself down the hall to his sons' room. "Why'd we have twenty-two?" he mumbled before opening the door to be blasted with noise.

"Ada!" the twins, Galadsin and Thransin, called at once. "He stole my chess pieces!"

"Could you shut your mouths for just a second?" the second-eldest, Turmin, shouted.

"My head hurts!" cried Celeber, who was recovering from an injury to said noggin.

At the same time, Galadil-Eru and Elthor, closest in age besides the twins, were arguing at the top of their lungs about who the first Lord of Lothlorien was. "Celeborn!"

"No! It was Amroth's great-grandfather!"

Then, Calalas threw a pillow at Saelnor, who turned around and threw it at Erebel. Erebel threw the pillow at Araturborn, who promptly chucked it at Avaril. In turn, Avaril tried to throw it at Borbain, but missed. The pillow hit Thranfang, who hastily threw two pillows at Bainar, who strong-armed it to Thranfin. Thranfin bashed Narmir with the pillow, then threw it at Erebchil. Consequently, Erebchil tried to get Faeryn, but instead just barely missed three-year-old Cebrynion. The pillow landed in the hands of Bainel, who froze the other pillow-fighters with an icy glare before passing it back to Calalas via Faendil.

Meanwhile, Legolas managed to wrestle another pillow off his eldest's ears. "A little help here, Eru-Arabar?" he begged.

Arabar (as everyone called him) looked up drowsily, then gave a piercing whistle that stopped everyone in their tracks. "Listen to Ada," he ordered before collapsing back on the bed.

"In your beds," Legolas instructed. Then, he went around, youngest to oldest, kissing foreheads and answering questions as he went.

"Ada, could you build me a soundproof  _talan_? Those twins are about to drive me truly crazy."

"I'll have to think about that one, not too sure how to do it."

"Ada, can you tell Galadsin to stop stealing my chess pieces?"

"I can try."

"Ada, can you make me a new chess set that's different from Thransin's?"

"Good idea, I'll work on that one"

"Ada, who was the first Lord of Lothlorien?"

"Celeborn, but Amroth's great-grandfather was the first ruler."

"Ada, can I have a glass of water? It usually helps."

"Go on and get one from the kitchens."

Finally, he came to Cebrynion. "Ada, can you protect me from unidentified flying pillows?"

"I'll do my best," Legolas chuckled. " _Maerdu_  all!"

A chorus of " _maerdu_ "s followed.

In his own bedroom, Legolas stumbled into bed beside Eowyn. "Well?"

"Elanna, Curiel, and I had a wonderful discussion about what to look for in a man," Eowyn related.

"At least you had a discussion," Legolas muttered. "It's like council meetings in there: everyone wants to say something and no one else wants to listen.'

Eowyn laughed. "Am I making you jealous?"

"More or less."

"At least waking them up is easier."

"Less stressful, not necessarily easier."

"You should probably get some rest, then."

Legolas nodded. "Actually, could you wake them up tomorrow?"

"What will I get out of it?"

"Mm… kudos?"

"Sorry.  _Maerdu_ , Legolas."

"Please?"

" _Maerdu_ , Legolas."

"C'mon, just this once?"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Legolas whispered mischievously as he turned out the light.

"Hey, look! A spider!"

Legolas jumped. "What! Where?"

Eowyn laughed. "Just go to sleep."

" _Maerdu_ , Miss Scare-the crap-out-of-your-husband-then-laugh."

" _Maerdu_ , Mr. Arachniphobe-even-though-you're-king-of-Eryn-Lasga len."

"More like because of it.  _Maerdu_ , Eowyn."

" _Maerdu_."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Legolas, putting children to bed is never easy. Poor Éowyn, too. I never realized how many children 22 was until after I imagined pushing them out of me, which was AFTER this was first published.
> 
> Maerdu- goodnight
> 
> Ada- Father/ Daddy
> 
> Talan- eh… treehouse? That's how it's meant here, at least.


End file.
